


Go Fuck Yourself

by Writefuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dog Dick, Dog Tier, F/F, Future Self, Grimbark, Past Self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writefuck/pseuds/Writefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HIC is unhappy with some of the things Grimbark Jade said about her behind her back. But punishing a minion who is 100% loyal due to mind control isn't satisfying. Lucky for Jade (and unlucky for Past Jade) the Condesce has a creative way for Jade to carry out her own punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fuck Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous - 07/04/13(Thu)23:39 No.51457035  
> Who should Grimbark Jade Fuck in this fic i'm doing hsg? Dog dick optional
> 
> Me - 07/04/13(Thu)23:45 No.51457220  
> Herself from the start or right before the start of the story. Possibly a dreamself or doomed ghost something. Basically, Condy wants to see her suffer, but punishing a completely loyal minion is pointless and unsatisfying, so she makes her go back and basically punish herself. Dog dick preferred thank you.
> 
> Me - 07/04/13(Thu)23:48 No.51457340  
> Fuck I gave myself a boner. Now *I* might write this if nobody else does. Don't make me do this HSG. I don't even have anywhere halfway not shitty to post it.

"Yo you dissed my scrapbooking, punk."

Jade had returned to the throne room to inform her mistress that the Rogue had been persuaded to try to recreate the Matriorb, as per the Condesce's plan. It had only taken a handful of death threats and a brief explanation that Roxy had only half-understood, but she seemed more or less onboard with the plan. But as Jade approached the throne, it was immediately apparent that Her Imperious Condescension was pissed about something. Jane was at her side, idly twiddling her red Skaia fork in a sort of creepy robotic way. Knowing that Jane was robotically linked to the Condesce's brain - and was apparently fondling her weapon as a result of whatever her mistress was currently thinking about - had Jade somewhat worried. Or at least it would have worried her, were she not the most powerful being in this medium, and possibly all of paradox space.

"Sorry, what?" Jade asked, genuinely confused. "Your scrap book...?"

"Bitch you called my folder absurd. An you called me old lady." The Condesce was referring to Jade's conversation with Roxy only some 20 minutes ago.

"Oh. That. Ummm..." Jade awkwardly stared at the ground. She had said both of those things and, well, she had been honest about how she felt when she said them. She was under the effects of mind control, not opinion control. Jade currently had every intention of serving the mad Troll loyally and completely, but that didn't change the fact that her mistress was just completely ridiculous some of the time.

"HEY! I know what your thinkin an I don't like it. Mad Troll huh? Do you know who da fuck I even am?"

"I'm sorry ma'm," Jade began, "It just sort of slipped out. It won't happen again."

"Oh hell no it didn't just slip out and hell yes I bet it'll happen again! If you got a problem wit me then that means you got a PROBLEM, you understand?"

"Uh... no?" Truthfully, Jade did not understand. It wasn't just because of the Troll's stupid accent. Was it even an accent? It was hard to tell what was slang and what was just being badly pronounced.

"I punish minions who ain't loyal to me, right?" The Condesce glanced over to Jane, still holding her weapon at the ready. "Like this one, see, she does what I tell her and doesn't even think about givin me no lip. I mean literally she actually can't think about it talkin back. Lights are on but nobody's home. She's like a retard except she can understand things and talk. Sort of."

"OBEY," Jane agreed mechanically.

"Yeah that's what you do. Good minion. But, see, space dog girl, you can still think. An I guess that's partly my fault cuz I don't understand how half your shit works so I need you to push the buttons and shit on your space powers. Right?"

"...right," Jade said, only half understanding what the Condesce was talking about.

"But see, you ain't loyal. You keep dissing me without even realizin it. An I can't stand for that shit."

"I'll do whatever you tell me to do, ma'm," Jade said, "Or not to do, I guess."

"Yeah I believe you when you say that, but only cuz you literally got no choice in the matter. So it don't count for much. An one way or another, you said some shit that was def NOT COOL earlier."

"Yes ma'm. I'm sorry I called you ol-"

"DON'T FUCKIN REPEAT IT JEGUS. You are thick as a mothergrub's fatass abdomen. If you was anyone else I'd have to punish you."

"Oh," Jade said, glancing in Jane's direction again. She was holding the trident near the end of the shaft, pointed downward, idly tapping it against the side of her shoe. She looked like she was impatiently waiting for something to stab. This was probably a bad sign regarding the Empress' mood.

"Yeah 'oh.' Except punishment does jack shit in this case cuz these are weird-ass circumstances."

"What do you mean,ma'm?"

"Well see you punish underlings two different ways, for two different reasons. One, when they're not doin their job, you kill em to put a stop to whatever carp they're doing. That also makes an example outta them so nobody else does it. Two, when they're doing their job but doing it like shit, you torture them so they'll be really fuckin careful not to fuck up again. That keeps the motherglubbers loyal an shit."

"That makes sense," Jade agreed.

"Right but neither one works here. The first option won't work cuz I need you for plans and shit. As for the second option, you're already under my control whether you like it or not, so "teaching you a lesson" would do jack shit. You already been taught and the lesson is this: My brain > Your brain. So how da FUCK do I punish you here?"

There was what would have been a very awkward silence in any other circumstance, as Jade and the Condesce stared at each other, trying to figure out a befitting way to punish someone who was already utterly loyal against her will, and have it actually matter. Then, Jade got an idea.

"Ma'm, please don't take this the wrong way because I'm just thinking out loud here. But what if you released me from your control, and THEN punished me? Would that be possible?"

"Are you CRAZY bitch? You'd teleport away or do some other spacey shit and then I'd be down a perfectly useful minion. Or worse, you might try to free my OTHER minion too, the one who don't need punishing, and then what kind of place would I be in?"

"Well, I'm not sure how it could be done, but if somehow my various powers didn't work or were disabled, would that be okay?"

"Yeah I guess you'd be safe to do stuff to. But that don't make a whole lot of difference since we can't do th-" the Condesce stopped mid-sentence. She had thought of something. "Hold on I got an idea."

She spent several minutes looking for something in her sylladex. Jade tried not to think any unloyal thoughts about how ridiculous and glitter-encrusted her mistress's inventory and everything in it must be.

"Here it is," the Condesce said, finally retrieving the object she was looking for. It resembled a turntable with a record, but was apparently made of solid gold. It also had tyrian purple glitter sticking to it in several places, but that probably wasn't part of the original design. "A certain cueball-head gave me this for time bullshit, but I haven't had much use for it. Time's not my thing."

Intrigued by the eldritch device, Jade asked, "What do you want me to do with time travel?"

With a grin, the Condesce held out the device to her minion and said, "Go fuck yourself."

\---

It was hard for Jade to find the right time and place to abduct her past self. Although she could travel through time with the eldritch device, her actual understanding of time was limited to what Dave and Davesprite had told her (which she had barely understood) and what she had picked up from science fiction. (which was mostly bullshit anyway) Time paradoxes or doomed timelines seemed like a major problem, but orders were orders. Still, there were a lot of other factors that would make this tricky to pull off. 

Jade was pretty sure that abducting herself from any point before she entered the medium for the first time would be a no-go since Bec would probably interfere. She also wasn't sure if her old universe was even reachable through time and space, now that it had blown up.

If she picked a point after entering the medium, she'd have to deal with the possibility of Rose scrying on her, the Trolls watching, and the possibility of a Dave from some point in the timeline popping in. She couldn't do anything to herself while she had been on the Prospitan battleship, since it had been unreachable outside time and space during its travel. She also didn't want to have to contend with another version of herself with the same dog tier abilities. That just defeated the purpose.

In fact, the whole god tier thing was probably the dividing line after which it would be... problematic to abduct herself. She'd have to pick a point before she had resurrected, but was guaranteed to be somewhere safe from outside interference. Jade supposed she could go after herself right after she had died and Jack had left her on her quest bed, but.... ew. No. Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew, no. Hell fucking no. Even the Condesce's mind control couldn't make her do THAT.

Then Jade remembered the perfect time. It had been shortly after arriving in the medium, right after she had gone on her weird April-Christmas alchemy binge. Among other things, she had alchemized a bunch of new outfits, and had wanted to try them on... but she knew full well she was being spied on by multiple Trolls, and probably Dave and some others as well. So she had asked Dave to help her with some time shenanigans to make sure that she'd have some privacy for the next half hour or so. Immediately after asking this, before the present-time Dave had even been able to respond, no less than two dozen different Daves from different points in time had chimed in to certify that everyone, at that particular moment, was otherwise occupied and guaranteed not to be spying, scrying, or otherwise peeping for at least an hour. He has said that he had even borrowed a Jade from a little bit in the future to help keep Becsprite occupied. The guy was definitely thorough.

Of course, he had no way of knowing that an evil Jade from three years in the future with dog tier space powers and time travel of her own would even be a thing to watch out for.

Past Jade was definitely in for a surprise.

\---

Having just alchemized a ton of shit, Past Jade gave all the stuff that was at least moderately functional a test run. The weapons were all incredibly deadly, but she liked the wardrobe best. The Iron Lass Suit would definitely come in handy some day, the two formal dresses were super pretty, and the combination of the blue and black Dress of Eclectica with the red and white squiddle jacker and sneakers was both functional and comfortable. She decided to make it her new default attire, at least until a situation where something else was more functional. She was standing on the alchemiter, about to employ her new Junior Compu-Sooth Spectagoggles when-

"WOOF."

Past Jade wasn't sure which direction the sound had come from, but it was definitely Bec. Or Becsprite, as he was now called, she guessed. Dave had promised he'd keep him busy! If Bec had been around, who else could have been watching? The thought of one of those Troll creeps watching her undress gave her the creeps.

"Bec?" Past Jade called into no particular direction, "Where are you boy?"

"WOOF." The sound was definitely closer than the last one but the direction was still hard to discern.

"Dave you said you'd keep him busy! What if he had, like, decided to teleport me somewhere while I was only half-dressed! I don't think Bec understands the importance of... clothes."

"No, he doesn't ." The voice was coming from directly above Past Jade. "Bec's a dog and I loved him, but he was never very smart."

Past Jade looked up and saw herself. Except, everything was wrong. Her doppelganger floated above her, wearing a long black outfit she didn't recognize. Her hair was longer and more wild, like it hadn't been brushed in three years. She had darker skin, faintly glowing green eyes, and what looked like white dog ears for some reason. She was a little taller than she should be and, wow, it was hard to tell because of the loose-fitting clothing, but it looked like she had boobs. From Past Jade's vantage point, she could also see directly up her double's dress.

"Wow! Are you a future me? Dave brought you back for some reason, right? Wait, were you the one that was barking?"

Jade landed on the alchemiter and stood before Past Jade. Although she only had a few inches over her past self, she towered over her like the godly being that she was. "Yes, I am you from the future."

"You look... badass!" Past Jade said, staring mostly at the ears. "Kind of creepy though. Why are you all... Grimdark?"

"I am not Grimdark," Jade said, "This is something different. Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?"

"Won't that create a time paradox if I know my future?"

"I don't know. I have no memory of this happening in my past. Maybe I made this into an offshoot timeline by coming here."

"I don't really understand how this all works."

"Me neither. Take off your clothes."

"I- what?" Suddenly the meeting took a very weird turn.

"I said-" Jade bared her canine teeth and took a menacing step closer to her past self, "-take off your clothes."

Past Jade took a nervous step away from her future self, and nearly slipped off the alchemiter . Why was she standing on this thing anyway? Nevermind, future Jade was more scary.

"Why... why do you want me to take off my clothes!" Past Jade demanded, trying to sound defiant but mostly just sounding scared.

"I'd tell you to use your imagination," Jade began, frowning slightly, "But I remember being me at this age and how innocent I was. I mean you haven't even started seeing the dead Daves piling up yet. And you haven't BEGUN to deal with Karkat."

"I don't... what was that about Dave being dead?"

"Oh don't worry. He ends up fine. There's thirteen of him running around right now, all busy. And Dave from the present and future is seeing to it that you aren't being spied on or anything at the moment, so we're alone."

"Okay but-"

"So take off your clothes."

"NO!!!" A note of panic in her voice as she realized she was alone with this strange creature, Past Jade took an aggressive step forward and tried to shove her creepy future self backwards off the alchemiter, intending to make a break for it while her doppelganger was momentarily stuck in the pile of alchemized crap that littered the area. Unfortunately her future self didn't budge an inch. It was like trying to shove a brick wall, and when Past Jade touched her, everything just felt... wrong.

Jade bared her teeth again, and with what was unmistakably a dog's angry growl, grabbed her past self by the shoulders and threw down onto the platform of the alchemiter. Past Jade hit the platform so hard her vision went blurry for few seconds.

"What are you?!" Past Jade yelled, her future self standing over her like a wild animal.

"BARK," Jade responded. There was a flash of green, and suddenly Jade's jacket and shoes were gone. She no longer had access to a computer. "You don't need those right now. They'll just get messed up."

"Don't hurt me!" Past Jade begged, too frozen with fear to try to escape future herself - whatever she was.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, kid," Jade said, kneeling over her past self, putting her hand on Past Jade's shoulder, holding her down with just enough weight to show she meant business. "At least, I'd say that if I didn't already know the answer. Anyway, you're too young and this situation is too fucking weird for you to figure out what's going on, and I don't feel like trying to explain to you what part of the birds and the bees this involves."

"The birds and the bees? WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUTYOU CRAZY BITCH!?!" Jade knew what "the birds and the bees" were about as well as any other 13-year-old with an internet connection and inattentive parents, but her future self was... a girl! And also, herself. The situation just didn't even make sense.

Future Jade snarled again. She made a fist with the hand that was on Past Jade's shoulder, grabbing a bunch of the fabric of the Dress of Eclectica, and tore it upward, removing the sleeve, shoulder, and most of the neck area. Past Jade screamed, more out of surprise and confusion than anything else.

"I liked this dress," Jade said through snarling canine teeth, "But it's seriously in the fucking way." She snapped her fingers with her free hand, and with another green flash, the entire dress vanished. Past Jade was now lying on her alchemiter wearing nothing but the black panties and leggings and blue socks that had come with the dress, with her Grimbark future self still kneeling over her. Instinctively, Past Jade moved her arms to cover her bare chest.

"Ha ha. Like I care about your complete lack of breasts at this point."

At last the full reality of the situation was dawning on Past Jade. "So whatever made you... like this... made you also want to come back in time and screw yourself as a little girl. Except, I guess you forgot how it works? I mean... not that I know a whole lot either..." Past Jade trailed off, suddenly embarrassed despite the situation.

Jade cracked a grin that made Past Jade shiver. "Oh, I know how it works. A lot of things change when you become me. Actually, it was three years before I became the current me. But trust me... this will work fine."

Dropping the torn piece of dress, Jade clenched a hand around Past Jade's throat - not enough to choke her, but enough to keep her properly restrained. Through some combination of Dog, Sprite, First Guardian and God Tier abilities, Jade had become incredibly strong. Instinctively Past Jade grabbed Future Jade's wrist with both hands, trying to prevent Jade from throttling her. With Past Jade's arms out of the way, Jade sat down on top of Past Jade's stomach, straddling her.

"Try to relax," Jade said, as her past self started squirming underneath her, trying in vain get free. "Or, don't. I've never done this before. It might be more fun if you struggle. In fact, keep struggling. Feel free to scream and stuff. Nobody can help you one way or another, and you definitely can't overpower me."

Past Jade started to open her mouth to speak, but then Jade squeezed Past Jade's throat with enough force that all that came out was a helpless squeak.

"What was that?" Jade asked, relaxing the pressure just enough so that her past self could barely breathe, "You still want to know how this is going to work? Okay, I'll show you." With her free hand she snapped her fingers again. This time her own clothes vanished, leaving her naked on top of Past Jade. There was a "plop" sound and Past Jade felt something land on her belly. She looked down, breaking eye contact with her future self for the first time, and saw the last thing she had imagined. Right where her future self's girl parts should be, there was... well, it was unmistakably a penis, but it didn't look anything like what she knew a human boy's should look like. In fact, it looked more like it belonged on a dog!

Again Past Jade tried to say something, and again future Jade choked her off. "Yes," Jade said, "I do plan to use this on you. This thing is gross and I hate it and honestly I think it'll be quite therapeutic to finally put it to work! Well... therapeutic for me. For you, it'll be emotionally scarring. And I guess just regular scarring too?"

Past Jade tried to scream, but she was still being choked. It was getting hard to breathe...

"Don't worry though," Jade continued, "No matter what I do to you down there, you won't be keeping it for very long. That's not a threat or anything. It's a spoiler about the future. You're going to get combined with Becsprite through some convoluted shenanigans. Your whole human reproductive tract will be replaced with his equipment. Yes, that's right Harley-" she leaned in close to Past Jade's ear and whispered, "I'm going to fuck you with Bec's dick."

She let go of Past Jade's throat and immediately the girl started screaming incoherently and thrashing beneath her. But future Jade was still on top of her, and was practically an immovable object. After several seconds, Jade grabbed Past Jade by the chin and forced her to look her directly in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" Jade asked, her voice dripping with malice, because of course she knew Past Jade wasn't.

"Please just let me go," Past Jade whimpered pathetically, knowing full well that her insane future self would do no such thing. But then-

"Yeah okay," Jade said, and with a green flicker she was no longer sitting on top of Past Jade. She was standing about a foot away.

For a moment, Past Jade was too stunned to move. Then, not questioning what her future self was up to, she rolled over and tried to scramble to her feet. Past Jade waited just long enough for Jade to get onto her knees, facing away from her future self, and then teleported back into position. Faster than Past Jade could even follow, her future self grabbed both of her arms, wrenched them painfully behind her back, tied them into her long black hair so tightly they couldn't move, and then shoved her face down into the Alchemiter. Somehow, in the course of the two teleports and the quick movements, future Jade had also retrieved the sleeve and shoulder that she had torn from the Dress of Eclectica, which she swiftly tied them into a gag around Past Jade's mouth. She was now bound and gagged, bent over doggy style, wearing nothing but the black panties and leggings of the blue dress, with Past Jade naked behind her.

"Man. You are DUUUMMB." Jade said, idly stroking her cock. She gently placed a hand on her past self's barely-qualified-as-an-ass, ignoring the fact that Past Jade flinched at her touch. Jade was only sixteen and was not very experienced in these matters, but she had frankly never been attracted to other girls, and at age 13 her past self didn't really have much to offer anyway.

"Yeah this is just not going to work at all," Jade said.

"Mmph?" Past Jade asked.

"I mean, not exactly like this. You're thirteen and I know you're not turned on by this because, well, you're me. And I'm at like... half mast here."

"Mmmrmph!"

"Are you seriously getting grossed out? Because my initial plan was to start with oral. I just couldn't think of a way that would be remotely a good idea, with our buck teeth and everything. Oh are you trying to squirm away?"

Past Jade had decided to take advantage of Jade' hesitation and was making a break for the edge of the Alchemiter. But then everything went green and she was positioned right back where she started. She tried again, with the same result.

"Stop doing that or I'll chain your feet to the alchemiter. I don't want to have to go find a length of chain in the medium. Oh wait!" Jade snapped her fingers, this time because she'd gotten an idea. "I know what we need!" Yet again there was a flash of green light, as Jade teleported a bottle of lube from somewhere in the medium.

Jade grabbed her past self's panties and yanked them downward. She applied generous helping of lube onto one finger, and slid it into her past self's opening. The sound that her past self made into the gag was more indignant surprise than anything else.

"I guess this is more mechanical engineering than quantum physics, but they say that with enough lubrication, anything is possible!" She lubed up a second finger and started rubbing in and out of Past Jade's pussy, and after about a minute she added a third. It was hard to tell if the sounds Past Jade was making were muffled moans, or just plain sobbing, but whatever they were, the part of Jade's mind that was a male dog liked it. It wasn't long before her dog dick was fully erect and ready to go. Just to make sure, she lubed it up good and thoroughly as well. With Past Jade lubed up, Jade pulled her fingers out, wiping the lube off onto Jade's leggings.

"Well, Jade, I think we're just about set. Are you ready?" Jade gently positioned the head of her cock at the entrance of Jade's virgin pussy.

Somehow, the gag chose this exact moment to come loose enough for Jade to speak. "Please, just let me go," she begged.

"Ha ha. No." With all the enthusiasm of a horny dog humping someone's leg, Jade thrust mightily into Past Jade's entrance... and popped out immediately, failing to penetrate. Her cock twitched once, the top brushing against Past Jade's belly. Past Jade let out an audible sigh of relief.

"No, stop it. Don't be relieved." Jade repositioned herself at Past Jade's entrance. "Seriously. I'm trying to rape you here."

"How can you be so casual abou- AAIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Past Jade shrieked suddenly as Jade penetrated into her. At best Jade had only slid in maybe half the depth that her fingers had lubricated, but to Past Jade it was like she was being torn open by a hot metal poker. Reflexively she clenched around the intruding cock, but of course that didn't help her at all.

"Oh, WOW!" Jade exclaimed, "That is just... WOW!!!" Not waiting for Past Jade to adjust, she slid further into her past self with as much force as was comfortable to her cock - which, of course, was increasing the agonizing sensation shooting through Past Jade at the moment. She'd never used this cock for its proper purpose before, having spent the last three years on a ship with nothing but heterosexual males and non-human consorts. Was it always like this, or was the part of her brain that was a male dog a factor?

She reached the end of the pre-lubed part of Past Jade's walls and continued to push. Jade's cries turned into one long continuous shriek, but after a moment, Jade was stuck. Either she'd run out of lube, or Past Jade was just too tight. There was still plenty of cock to fuck Past Jade with, but she couldn't get it in any further. Past Jade's screaming faded to heavy panting and moaning. She squirmed slightly underneath Jade, trying in vain to get into a position that wasn't painful.

Then a dumb thought occurred to Jade. Obviously she was too big for Past Jade, considering she had the shaft of a very large full-grown dog, and Past Jade had the plumbing of a girl whose body had only recently decided that puberty was probably a good idea. But Jade was a god tier witch of space. Size was her domain. She'd say size was her bitch, but it was pretty apparent who was her bitch at the moment.

To Past Jade's relief, she felt the tearing pressure inside her lessen, to be replaced by a more dull ache. It was barely an improvement. Her evil future self had pulled out, right? She was still behind her though... and before she could say anything, the gag had reattached itself with another green flash, this time partly tied with Past Jade's hair.

"Sorry. We're experiencing some technical difficulties. Specifically, your stupid cunt is too tight for me. Good news is, I can make this work a little better. Bad news is, it's probably going to end up being worse for you. But hey, maybe one of us will develop a new fetish out of this."

Past Jade tried to say something but the gag just turned it into mumbles.

Jade continued, "Basically I'm using teleport power to lube you up further in than I can reach with my hand. And then I'm going to adjust the proportions of my cock so that I can actually get all the way inside. Only THEN will I be able to properly fuck you brains out."

Past Jade let out a squeal of terror and, yet again, tried to writhe away, only to be teleported back.

"STOP THAT!" Jade growled, "You keep moving like that, I'll end up lubing the inside of your womb by mistake- hey wait a minute..." Jade suddenly had a terrible, evil idea. "There's a stupid thing you only ever see in Hentai that's impossible for normal human proportions. But I can make it work!"

Past Jade wasn't quite sure what her future self was talking about, and didn't want to know. She just wanted this to be over.

"Okay, here we go. Round two." Jade positioned herself at Past Jade's entrance yet again, having used her space powers to make careful adjustments to her dog phallus. It was narrower but longer, and still guaranteed to make Past jade scream - which it did, once again, as she thrust into her past self. This time, through a generous helping of lube, a more reasonable girth of the intruder, and having been stretched previously, Past Jade was able to take the full length of her rapist's cock inside of her. She felt it lodge thickly inside of her, twitching and pulsating painfully.

But Jade wasn't done yet. Again using her space powers on herself, she gradually, gently lengthened herself, pushing even deeper into Jade. Past jade's eyes widened back as she felt the intruder creep deeper and deeper inside of her, her whole lower abdomen beginning to ache as all her muscles contracted around her future self's cock. Eventually Future Jade met resistance, as if she had reached a solid barrier and not just more wonderful clenching muscle. Past Jade froze as her future self prodded up against her cervix.

"That's what I was looking for. I've heard all kinds of stupid things from the internet about this, but I'm pretty sure it'd mostly just be painful though. Want to try?"

"MMMRRH!"

"No? Good. Because if you were into that I'd have to come up with something else to do to you, and it's not like I've done this before. Here we go!"

Jade pulled out slightly, lengthened herself just enough to ensure she'd penetrate, and shoved with her considerable strength. Past Jade felt an intense pressure, followed by a splitting pain, as her womb was pierced by her future cock. Her vision went hazy and the rest of her body went numb, her ears ringing as if the pain was an audible sound. Somehow, she didn't pass out, though at this point she wished she could have.

Having explored her past self's inner reaches, Jade finally began fucking herself properly. Her cock still lodged inside Past Jade's womb, she increased the girth of the rest of her length just enough to ensure that Past Jade was just barely loose enough for Jade to move freely. She slid in and out with increasing speed, with Past Jade gasping from the pain of every thrust. Fortunately for her, most of her body was just numb at this point, with her future self's violation just a distant throbbing sensation.

"Ah... ahh..... fuck... I had more planned, but..." Jade was increasing speed, punctuating each syllable with a thrust. "This is plenty, I think.... I was going to do you in the butt.... but.... ah fuck it... ha ha HAHA BUTTFUCK IT!" Jade started giggling to herself uncontrollably as she continued to plow in and out of her past self. She had stopped paying attention to her past self's pathetic attempts to communicate or escape.

Eventually she began to feel a pressure building somewhere inside of her. She was fucking based on wild canine instinct at this point, but previously she had been worried that she might be stuck her for a potentially dangerous amount of time - from what she knew about dogs, they became physically stuck inside their mates after fucking. But she wasn't sure if she was going to work exactly like normal, especially considering she had already used space power to change her dimensions.

Jade had enough forethought to reduce her length, sliding mercifully back out of Past Jade's womb and continued to fuck "normally." Finally with a howl like a feral wolf, Jade pushed her length all the way into Young Jade as she came, shooting jets of hot seed into her past self's inner reaches. She spurted again and again, each shot with more force than the last. It didn't occur to Jade that whatever combination of traits increased her strength also increased her stamina and fertility. A near-continuous stream of sticky cum slid through the opening into Past Jade's womb, and as Past jade began to tremble, she could swear she could feel it sloshing around.

Jade slid out, somehow not quite finished cumming, and with a green flash, Past jade was now lying on her back, looking up at Jade, as her twitching cock shot several thick streams of cum into Past Jae's hair and onto her chest before finally petering out, throbbing slightly and shrinking rapidly. Jade fell back, suddenly exhausted.

There was a solid five minutes of silence, except for the sounds of Jade's panting and Past Jade's quiet breathing; Jade too tired to move, and Past Jade in total shock. Finally, Jade sat up and looked down at her handiwork. It occurred to her that this ended up being less a punishment for her, and more of a reward. The batterwitch's plan to punish her pretty much just backfired.

Oh hell. If she kept thinking thoughts like that, she'd end up having to do things like this all the time. What an... absolute shame that would be.

Jade stood, teleported her clothes and the eldritch device back to her, and returned to her previous time.


End file.
